Lon
Lon (ろん) is an utaite with an "angelic shota" voice. Lon mostly sings Kagamine Len songs, and she frequently does collabs with Soraru, forming the pair SoraLon (そらろん).Her most viewed cover was "Fukkireta" which currently has over 7 million views on Nico Nico Douga, as of November 2012. It is also known for being the most-viewed video on NND under the "utattemita" category. Rather than being spelled out as "Ron" in the correct romaji, ろん is spelled with a "L" instead of a "R" because it comes from "London"; Lon has shown near fluency in English (offering to translate her community information into English if there was a demand and speaking in English during Soraru's namahousous) and is reported to have stayed in London. The nickname was coined by other members of the NND community. Lon is a bokukko because of her tomboy personality and shota-like voice.NicoNicopedia entry on Lon However, she is different from a "ryouseirui" because she does not sing in a masculine range during her songs - her voice is naturally shota-like. She has participated in Ryouseirui (Trap singer) albums and is also involved with Last Note. and POLYPHONIC. Affiliations and collaboration projects # Member of Asukasoromanya-z with Soraru, MACCO, Suzumu and Saine # Utattemoratta CD Vol. 2 ~Uta Seibetsu ga Maigo hen~ (Released on August 27, 2010) # New Wave (Released on November 14, 2010) # EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Kami Kyoku wo Utattemita 4 (Released on March 15, 2011) # NNI Original Album & (Released on April 02, 2011) # YUUAISUU with Soraru (Released on May 01, 2011) # Brilliant White Noise (Released on August 13, 2011) # Hallows with Soraru (Released on October 30, 2011) # Acomiku with VOCALISTS (Released on November 30, 2011) # POLYHOLIC (Released on December 31, 2011) # Novelyric vol. 1 ~High School Life~ with Soraru, 96Neko and Shamuon (Released on March 14, 2012) # Rink (Junky album) (Released on April 25, 2012) # Gakuen Reversi with Soraru (Released on April 28, 2012) # endless resist (Released on August 11, 2012) # Kaka Sousou (Released on August 11, 2012) # BabyPod ~VocaloidP × Utaite collaboration collection~ (Released on September 26, 2012) # Daylight Dreamer" (Released on December 31, 2012) # HoneyWorks Kyoku Utattemita 3 (Released on December 31, 2012) List of covered songs -＊Re:Member ver.- (collab) (2010.12.13) # "Only my railgun" (2010.12.14) # "Haito Ateliesta Nite" feat. Lon and Soraru (2010.12.24) # "RAINBOW GIRL" -REMIX- feat. Lon and Gero (2011.02.22) # "Toeto" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.03.18) # "Suki Kirai" feat. Lon and Soraru (2011.04.12) # "Otokonoko Memorable" (2011.05.08) # "Ichirin no Hana" (2011.06.25) # "Tómur" (2011.07.21) (Community only) # "Karagenki" (2011.07.29) # "Maji LOVE1000% Ichihatsu Doride" feat. Soraru and Lon (2011.08.03) (In Soraru's Community only) # "Torinoko City" (Left-Behind City) (2011.08.18) # "Ai Kotoba" feat. Lon and Soraru (2011.09.02) # "Rimokon" feat. Lon and Soraru (2011.09.20) # "Kuuchuu Teien" (2011.10.11) # "Boku Mitai na Kimi, Kimi Mitai na Boku" -Arrange ver.- feat. Lon and Soraru (2011.10.14) # "Hakusai" (2011.11.05) # "PONPONPON" (2011.12.09) # "Gemini" feat. Lon And Soraru (2011.12.25) # "Double Lariat" (2012.03.03) # "Matryoshka" -Band Arrange- feat. Soraru and Lon (2012.04.02) # "Connect" (Puella Magi Madoka Magica OP) (2012.04.20) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" -Arrange ver.- (2012.04.21) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" feat. Lon and Kogeinu (2012.04.23) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" feat. Lon and Soraru (2012.05.26) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" feat. Lon and Soraru (2012.07.18) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) feat. Lon and Soraru (2012.09.06) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" feat. Lon and Soraru (2012.09.28) # "'Futariboshi" (Two Stars) -Arrange ver.- feat. Soraru and Lon (2012.12.25) }} Discography Gallery Trivia *Lon has donated her voice for ISAO's Sora Amaha UTAU voicebank. *She resides in Tokyo. *Her blood type is AB. External links *Twitter Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:NND Female Utaite Category:NND Trap Utaite (Female) Category:Disputed Gender